I Don't Know
by The-Anitas
Summary: “Anabelle, I know how much you love me, but people are watching,” Black said with a smirk. Actually, no one had been paying much attention to us until he said that. “Argh! You’re impossible, Black.” I said turning black again. “For you, I’ll be easy,”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys you may notice as you continue reading the story (plz do) that Peter Pettigrew has mysteriously gone missing**

**That's for two reasons. 1. We hate him 2. The characters Lola and Reuben our actually code names for our friends, so whatever happens in the story with them, (except the highly unlikely magical and dangerous stuff) happened in real life. Hope you guys enjoy reading our story as much as we enjoyed writing it! Criticism is welcome but no 3****rd**** degree burns plz! Enjoy! Oh we almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (sadly) does not belong to us. But if it did...you don't want to know!**

"BLACK!!!!!" I screamed running down the hall in nothing but a towel. As I ran down the hall, looking for the git, not noticing anything other than killing or torturing Black, I bumped into one of his best friends, Remus Lupin. Probably the nicest and least annoying of the 'Marauders', a group consisting of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Reuben Redwall and last and certainly least, my own personal demon from hell, Sirius Black.

"Oh! Sorry Remus," I breathed as I got the breath knocked out of me.

"I'm fine, are you okay, Anabelle?" Remus asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah….Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Um…well…uh…" Remus struggled for words.

That's when it hit me, I was wearing only a towel, and it was starting to fall off!

"Oops…" I quickly readjusted my towel while becoming as red as a tomato. Remus also turned as red as a cherry.

"Yeah, well I have to go. Now. Bye!" Remus said in one breath, then, he ran away. How embarrassing, at least it wasn't Potter I ran into, he would have NEVER stopped bugging me about it, I'm not even sure he would have left! So I had a change in plan; get dressed, _then_ kill Black.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was drying my hair, I was recalling what Sirius Black did that made me so angry. While I was taking an innocent shower, out of nowhere, I started changing colours! The stupid git Black put some sort of potion in my shampoo! Now I change colour according to mood, poker faces won't work for me anymore for a while. Oh and when I said I was turning tomato red, it wasn't just my face. A brand new year, ruined by Black already. Great. But luckily, this is my last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm especially glad because since last year, he's become obsessed with me, just like his best friend James Potter was with my one of my best friend, Lily Evans.

They became a couple after 2555 times that he asked her out (give or take a few). It was funny to watch him when she said 'yes' after all those years; he did a little victory dance. Yup, good times, sort of. While I walked to the great hall, I heard some whispering, and was too curious to resist; I followed the voices. I thought I was going insane until I recognized the voices. It was the Marauders, but where were they? Then I tripped and got my answer.

"AAHH!!" I yelled as I tripped and fell on the person I hated the most in the world. Sirius Black.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Said Black looking up at me because I happened to land on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

I chose to ignore this while I looked for what I tripped on.

"Oh great." I said while rolling off Black.

I had tripped on a rare and valuable item, an invisibility cloak. Then I saw Black laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

He just shook his head and continued laughing. Then I glanced at myself and saw; I had turned plaid! What kind of emotion is plaid?

"Argh! Damn you Black! When will the spell, potion, or whatever this is wear off?" I said angrily turning black by the second because of anger.

"The day you agree to go out with me" he smiled.

"So, you mean I'm stuck like this FOREVER?"I shrieked

"It's a personal choice, and black really suits you," he barely managed to gasp out as he doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Git." I muttered but to make myself feel a little better I decided to be mean. Cue evil laugh and music. I transfigured Black into a donkey.

"You better not transfigure him back" I said dangerously

"Okay." Remus said while trying to hide his laughter

Reuben Redwall was already rolling on the floor laughing while James Potter was riding Black to the Great Hall. I couldn't help but laugh myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe how much homework Slughorn gave us," Lola groaned while we were walking to the library.

"I know! But at least the library is the one place we can avoid the Marauders," I said.

"Or not," Lola sighed as we walked into the library.

The Marauders were sitting with our best friends Lily Evans and Juliet Thornwood. Lily, like I mentioned before, was James Potter's girlfriend. Juliet was Remus Lupin's girlfriend. Now as for Sirius Black and Reuben Redwall (the two remaining Marauders) were single. Most girls would love to have the two remaining bachelors of the marauders group constantly ask you to go out with them. But not me and Lola. Reuben Redwall has the same charm that Sirius Black does, and he has the same charm as a donkey with Syphilis (Although in my opinion he is one). It's a wonder people like them.

I just wonder why Black likes me. I mean me, of all people. I'm not pretty at all! (And we all know that Sirius Black only goes after the pretty ones) I have straight brown hair that reaches half way down my back with bangs, so straight that when it's wet you can't tell, blue-grey eyes, a lifeless colour ; I have a "rollercoaster nose" as my sister Nikki calls it (Probably my prettiest attribute) and freakishly long fingers. Damn my appearance! Personality wise, I'm pretty meh too; I have anger problems, I'm very sarcastic, I like to make jokes at other peoples expense, I'm a procrastinator, I have brontophobia (Fear of thunder), so many more things, but I'm too lazy to list them out. Lola on the other had, has ringlets in her shoulder length hair, bright green eyes, many freckles and she's tall. Way prettier than me. Also, she's super hyper all the time, fun, friendly, out-going, daring. Yup she's got it all. Lily has long, dark, red hair, with almond shaped green eyes, like emeralds, and she's tall too. She very nice, gifted, witty, charming, brave; you name it! Juliet is the same height as me with long honey blond hair that reaches her waist, she has dark, but still vibrant blue eyes, and a cute little button nose. Her personality is almost exactly the same as Remus's, except she was a little less tolerant, and much more playful. I'm the odd one out or the ugly duckling in my opinion. But I don't know if I'll become beautiful. Now the Marauders were, apparently, the sexiest "men" in Hogwarts. Pfft, as if. They were handsome, I admit, but they're the biggest show offs in history, except Remus. Sadly that was the only thing people cared about these days. Looks. Let's start off with Remus Lupin, shall we? Remus has light brown hair, brown eyes and a pale face. Nice personality though; Remus is very intelligent, calm, tolerant, gentle, and good-natured. He could see the good in almost everybody, is extremely forgiving, and has an excellent sense of humor. He's the mature one in the Marauders group. Next up is James Potter. James is a tall, thin boy, with very untidy black hair, and hazel eyes. But his personality? He's mischievous, arrogant, boastful, full of himself, bullies people (especially Severus Snape, but I'm not going into detail about him) etc. Thankfully he's changed, this year he's Head Boy (alongside Lily, who's Head Girl), and he's become less of a prat. Sadly Sirius Black and Reuben Redwall are the same as ever. Who should I describe first? Ladies first I guess so Sirius Black. Black is tall, lean, and I hate to admit, (very) handsome. He has dark, long hair, and gray eyes. Personality wise, not much different from Potter. He's irresponsible, boastful, arrogant, a bully, a trouble maker, he's vicious to people he dislikes, reckless but his good traits are that he's very loyal, brave, and shockingly he's a clever wizard. Sadly he's also a womanizer. Oh well, can't have everything in life right? So not true for Black, he's got it all; looks, money, girls. Anyways moving on to the last of the Marauders; Reuben Redwall. He's got long brown hair, freckles, blue-grey eyes, and he's about Lola's height. Personality? He's hyper, obnoxious, playful, conceited, loud, and he's emo sometimes. Yup, one of the Marauders is emo. Sad, but he's only that way because Lola hates him, and the week they were a couple, she didn't pay any attention to him. At all. So you may ask: Why bother being his girlfriend for a week if you're just going to ignore him? We forced her too. Cue evil laugh. Anyways, while I was deep in thought, I tripped on a pile of books some idiot left in the middle of the floor, and just happened to land in Black's arms. Crap. And who turned him back into a human? Probably a teacher.

"Anabelle, I know how much you love me, but people are watching," Black said with a smirk. Actually, no one had been paying much attention to us until he said that.

"Argh! You're impossible, Black." I said turning black again.

"For you, I'll be easy," he said with a grin.

"That's what she said!" Potter interrupted.

"Okay, first of all, Black, I HATE you, hate, hate, hate, hate, not like, not love, _hate_! And Potter, you stay out of this." I said.

"If you hate me so much, why do you change colour to my last name every time you see me?" He asked.

"Argh! I refuse to stay if he's here." I said, as I stormed out of the library, with amused eyes following me as I left.

The only difference between Redwall and Black is that Redwall actually loved Lola, he told me last year. But I bet Black's just doing this to bug me. Well, it's working. Apparently, orange is an annoyed colour because I'm very annoyed and very orange. I sighed as I went up to the girl's dormitory. When I plopped down on my bed, I noticed a little box on my bedside table. Great, it was from Black. I was afraid to open it because I was certain that something would jump out at me, but my curiosity got the better of me. I carefully opened the box and I gasped (and turned yellow from 'shock'). There was a delicate little necklace with an A charm covered in all sorts of little gems. It was so pretty, but I refused to keep it, because if I did, that would mean I fell for the imaginary charm of one Sirius Black, and I would not let that happen as long as I'm sane.

To get my mind off things, I decided to take a little nap; I was too tired and annoyed to anything else. I was so tired I went into a little coma-like state. Wow.

When I woke up, I had quite a shock.

"Nyah! Black! What the HELL are you doing here- no, better question, _how _the HELL did you **get in?"**

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a smirk.

"On second thought, I don't _want_ to know." I said.

"Good, because it was very painful and disgusting," he said.

"Okay, way too much info! But why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see it you got my necklace, and if you would confess your undying love for me" he smirked mischievously.

"Yeah, that'll happen when I become insane or brain damaged. If you're lucky, when my memory is erased."

"In that case…" he said while getting his wand.

"You wouldn't dare" I said threateningly reaching for my own.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I might slip a love potion in your pumpkin juice tomorrow."

"In that case, I'm bringing my own drinks."

"I'll have a martini."

"Don't expect it to be non-toxic."

"You wouldn't, you love me too much."

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"Anyways, did you like my present?"

"It was beautiful, but the fact that it came from you ruined the moment." I huffed.

He chose to ignore the second part of my comment and reached for the necklace; he then attached it around my neck. I turned pink, what emotion is that?

"You're happy that I put the necklace on you" he smiled.

"Yeah right, how would you know?"

"I made a booklet of colours and their meaning. Here," He game me a little book it was called: _What emotion you're changing colours to by Sirius Black_.

"How original" I said dryly as I flipped through the book.

"Pink suits you more than black. Black can be you last name."

That's when I started hexing him again.

Another week passed, and things only got worse. I wouldn't stop changing colours and the necklace wouldn't come off. Every time somebody asked me who gave me it, Black would be there, proudly boasting how he convinced me to wear it, but every time he did, he ended up being hexed, and not just by me. Luckily, this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. That meant relaxation and fun. The sad part was today, Black asked me out to Hogsmeade.

*~* Flash Back *~*

"Hey, Anabelle!" Black said racing to catch up to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked pouting.

"Aww, how can I say no? Oh yeah, like this: NO!" I replied.

"Great!" he said with a huge grin.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"You said you'd go with me!" he said excitedly.

"Do you ignore the second part of _everything_ I say _all _the time?"

"Whatever, I know you can't resist me! Pick you up at 2:00"

"But…."

He ran away before I could argue and I was left standing there thoroughly confused.

*~* Flash Back Ends *~*

So, now I'm waiting for Black, I don't know _why_ I am. It can't be that bad right? Halfway through one of his friends will come and drag him away and I'll live happily ever after!

Black came running towards me, I shielded my face because I didn't think he'd stop in time. I was thankfully wrong.

"Hi, just like I said, 2:00" he said.

"Sorry, Black, you fail, it's 2:01" I said jokingly.

"NO! I can' change, I swear!" he grinned.

"Well, let's get this over with" I sighed.

"Shall we?" he said holding out an arm.

"If we have to," I said taking his arm gingerly.

"We do," he grinned.

* * *

As we got closer to the familiar village, I was looking forward to getting a Butterbeer, but being with Black ruined the excitement. We walked into the Three Broomsticks, we sat down at a table in the back.

"So, what will you two lovebirds like?" Madam Rosmerta asked sweetly.

"Lovebirds? What gave you that crazy idea?" I blurted.

"Well, you two are just so cute together," she replied.

"You hear that, Anabelle? We look _soooo_ cute together." Black said nudging me.

"The only occasion we'd be cute together is at your funeral," I said harshly.

"Gasp, I'm hurt, "he said mockingly.

"I'll take a Butterbeer, "I said to madam Rosmerta.

"I'll have a Firewhisky," Black said.

As she went to get our drinks Black yawned and put his arm around me.

"That is so lame, and don't even think about it," I said slapping his hand away.

"Sorry for trying," Black muttered with a smirk

"Here you go dears," Rosmerta said, handing us our drinks.

"Are you sure you can handle the Firewhisky? I don't want to have to drag you back to Hogwarts, because I won't." I said.

"Don't worry about me, I always get a Firewhisky," he informed me matter-of-factly.

"I'm not, I'm worried what people will think. And what I'll do if you puke on me. "

"Yeah, yeah; just drink" he said chugging down his Firewhisky. I took a little sip. I didn't know how he could drink that fast.

"Well, are you ready to go somewhere else?" Black asked.

"I guess so…." I replied finishing my Butterbeer.

And so we left and went to Zonko's joke shop.

***

"Ahh! The sweet smell of pranks!" Black said taking a deep breath.

"You're creepy, you know that, right?" I said.

"I'm not creepy, you have no fun," he replied.

"Yes I do!" I said in a hurt voice.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," he smirked.

"How?" I asked warily.

""You can kiss me in front of all these people!" he grinned.

"EW! There's no way I'm doing that" I frowned.

"Okay, fine, we'll save that for later…how about, play a trick on me?" he said.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I'm Sirius Black!" he grinned.

I stared at him.

"Okay, I know it's not funny, but I _am_ serious" he said.

"You really want me to try and trick you?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly.

"Well, okay…." I said uncertainly.

"But in the mean time, onwards to Honey Dukes"

And then he dragged me out of Zonko's in a flash.

* * *

As I was thinking of how to prank Black in Honey Dukes, he was making his eyebrows change colours.

"What are you doing dumbass?" I asked.

"I'm trying to make them the colour of your eyes," he replied.

"That would be so adorable if anybody but you said that."

"Face it, one day you'll confess your undying love for me."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"I'll be counting on that."

"Argh, I'm leaving." I said as I stormed off.

"Wait! I've still got more pick-up lines!" he shouted after me.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to the castle I noticed I had stopped changing colours. Oh, joy! I quickly changed clothes and went to find Lily.

As I walked down the hall, I noticed the door of a broom closet opening. I was shocked to see who came out of it.

"Lily? What are, or were, you two doing in that closet?" I asked suspiciously, noticing that she seemed out of breath and her hair was a mess.

"Oh…er…nothing. Nothing at all." She said turning redder than a tomato if that's even possible.

"We were just looking for Lily's Arithmancy book" James said nonchalantly.

"James, you've got to be the worst liar in the history of lying" I said

"You should hear Sirius" He muttered

"That's great, but Lily, I need to talk to you"

"Oh..Okay, I'll see you later James" She said sounding a little disappointed

"I'll be waiting Lily flower" He grinned

As me and Lily walked down the hall back to our dormitory, we talked about Juliet's upcoming birthday.

"So, what did you get her or what are you going to get her?" I asked Lily

"Well, I got her a Quick Quotes Quill, because we all know she loves writing. I also got her some Honeydukes chocolates and a little charm bracelet with mood changing charms." She replied

"Sweet. I got her some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, a couple Liquorice Wands, a package of Spindle's Lick'O'Rich Spiders, a dozen Sugar Quills, one box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, some Chocoballs and a packet of Pepper Imps" I said listing them out.

"Wow, that's a lot of sweets" Lily said in surprise

"Yeah, but I feel like I should get her more stuff"

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's got to go out and buy more presents!" she laughed

"Alright if you say so. So, what are we goanna do for her birthday? Throw a huge party? Have a little quiet celebration or what?

"Let's throw a little party just the four of us, but we'll make it so incredibly awesome that she'll never forget" Lily replied excitedly

"I like the sound of that, I'm going to go tell Lola" I said as a starting running down the hall to see where she was.

I found her in the library with Reuben. She was reading a book of transfiguration spells with he was playing with her hair. I went and sat down beside her.

"Wow, I'm impressed" I said

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Well, you're letting the guy you hate the most in the world play with your hair"

"He's not that bad after you put a silencing spell on him" she muttered with a smile

"Anyways what are you getting Juliet for her birthday?"

"It's part of my genius plan actually" she grinned

"Go on, I'm intrigued" I laughed

"alright, I'm going to give her a box inside another box inside another box inside yet another box, and in the smallest box I'm going to put this in" she said while showing me a stone.

"A rock?" I asked confused

"That's the genius of it, while she holding the stone confused, I'm going to do a non-verbal spell and turn it into a cute cuddly kitten, because you know how she's always wanted one, but her parents said no."

"That's genius!" I said impressed

"Thank you, thank you, no please, hold you applause till the end." She joked

"This is going to be one kick ass party" I grinned

"You know it!" Lola grinned back at me

"Well, I'm going to go and do stuff now so I guess I'll see you. And you're right he isn't that bad at all once he shuts up" I grinned

"See you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so do we hire the male stripper or what" I joked

"Are you serious?" Lily asked shocked by my comment

"Of course not, it's a joke. Why do people never get my jokes?"

"Cause they're so funny they're not?" she said slyly

"Now that's just mean Lily" I said

"Oh alright, I'm sorry"

"Good cause don't even get me started on the disturbing mental images that popped into my head when you and James-"

"When her and James what?" Black asked walking into the common room

"None of your business Black" I growled

"Actually I think it is, James happens to be one of my best friends you know" he said coldly

His tone of voice shocked me and Lily. We were sitting there mouths open like two fish out of water. When Black noticed this I saw his eyes had an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I've been having the worst day since you left Hogsmeade" he murmured

"Aww, that's so cute" Lily whispered into my ear. Choosing to ignore that comment, I asked;

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, as soon as you left, one of my old girlfriends, Emily Osgood, found me and-"

"Wait, you actually remembered one of your girlfriends' names?" I said half shocked half amused.

"Yes and I would like to tell my story without any interruptions" he smiled weakly

"Okay, fine, my lips are sealed" I said miming zipping my lips

"Anyways, she found me and then she asked me if I wanted to get a drink with her, and I said Okay, thinking that nothing could possibly go wrong, but when we got the drinks, she started questioning me about why I'm always around you." He sighed

"And?" Lily asked unable to contain her curiosity

"I told her I was in love with you" he said after a minute

"Did you mean it?" Lily asked

"I had to tell her something didn't I?" He shrugged

"Black you idiot! Don't you realise what you've done?" I hissed

"Why? What do you mean?" He asked startled

"Now all the girls in Hogwarts except the sane ones will be after my head!" I exclaimed

His eyes widened in realisation. Huh, took him long enough, didn't it? Man, he's one stupid git. Yup, this year was going to be Hell.

"Oh no! What have I done?" He groaned

"Man, just when I thought you couldn't get dumber" I sighed

"Wait a minute, that all sounds okay, where's the bad part of your day?" Lily questioned

"Hah, that rhymes!" I giggled

One stern look from Lily stopped my laughter in its tracks.

"Anyways, when I was walking back from Hogsmeade, looking for Prongs, out of nowhere, these girls came and started bombarding me spells!"

"You poor sucker" I smirked

"Still doesn't sound that bad" Lily said

"I thought so too, until five or six of them used teamwork and used Expelliarmus at the same time!"

"Ouch, that must have hurt" I winced

"Yeah it did. Look at all these bruises!" He said rolling up his sleeves to reveal the most gruesome gashes, black bruises, and bloody skin you would ever see in real life.

"Want to see my other bruises?" He grinned wickedly

"Wait; is this some sick innuendo that leads you to mentally scar me forever?" I asked cautiously

"No! I mean like my chest and back, but I'd be willing to show you more, nudge nudge, wink wink" he said seductively

"Oh god no!" I yelped

"Suit yourself" he chuckled while taking off his shirt. I was horrified. On his chest there were deep cuts, purplish marks becoming black, blood almost everywhere. But looking past all that revealed muscles. Lots and lots of muscles. How could someone who's 17 have so many? It was incredibly hard to turn away from, but finally he put his shirt back on.

"That's horrible!" I said in shock

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part" he said

"How can it get worse than that?" Lily asked

"Look what they did to my precious nose!" he exclaimed pointing to a broken nose

Me and Lily looked at each other before bursting into laughter

"Hey! It's not funny!" he exclaimed angrily

"Oh, it's very funny and you know it" I said wiping a tear from my eye

"Fix it! I can't go out in public like this for much longer!" he yelled

"Okay, okay, keep your shirt on" I muttered reaching for my wand

"Okay now tell me in advance when you're going to fix my nose because I need to prepare-" he started

"Episkey!"

"OW!" he screamed in pain

"Hah, want me to fix your other wounds?" I grinned evilly

"Not if it's going to hurt like that" he said rubbing his nose

"It won't...I think" I muttered

"Alright I guess, even though I know this is an excuse to gaze and drool at my amazingly toned body" he smirked

"Watch it" I said dangerously

"Okay, fine my lips are sealed...unless you want to start snogging me right here, right now" he grinned

"BLACK!" I shrieked

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with." He sighed while taking off his shirt again

"Vulnera Sanatur" I said pointing my wand at his chest

"That didn't do much" he pointed out

"I know that, I have to repeat it two more times" I said grinding my teeth

"Well go on"

Vulnera Sanatur"I murmured

"I can still see scars" he whined

"Vulnera Sanatur!" I yelled. All sign and traces of cuts were gone.

"Wow. That's powerful stuff" Lily said amazed

"Yeah, and I would put some Dittany on that if I were you"

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks anyways." He smiled a real genuine smile, not his usual arrogant ones.

"You're welcome" I muttered

As he made his way out of the common room, he started boasting about how magnificent he was. So I used Expelliarmus on him, except I was distracted by Lily's hilarious imitation of Black, and I accidently said Expellimellius, which caused Blacks' clothes to spontaneously combust. Oh crud.

"Blimey! How did that happened?" He wondered aloud

"Geez Black! Get dressed!" I screamed while throwing him a cushion from one of the seats. Thank god he listened, for once. Sigh, I'll never be able to sit there again. Damn you Black!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry it took ****TWO**** years to update this story, but as it so happens, in grade 8, me and the other Anita were put in separate classes D: so, continuing the story became a bit more difficult, because we planned together, and that privilege was taken away from us. Grade 9, one of us happened to be smarter than the other one and went to a school for smart people :P so, again separated D': ****BUT****, fear not, e-mail and facebook can help in these situations, hence the chapters being updated now. **

**I'd like to point out that the writing style has changed slightly, because as I said, one of us has been up to their necks in homework cuz they go to a school for smarticle people, so, the other has been doing the writing, and she happens to be a little more descriptive XP :$ also, time has gone by and the gang is now chilling in spring time. Enjoy and please review, because I haven't written in forever and suggestions/criticism is always welcome :$ **

"Happy birthday!" we all called as Juliette walked into the dorm full of charmed floating confetti.

At the sight of Juliet's gaping mouth, and huge surprise filled eyes, I felt a wave of pride. I knew she'd love the floating confetti.

I let her regain her calm face and open her mouth to say thanks before motioning my hand to quiet her and then point to Lily who had snuck up behind her with a lemon flavoured cake that read _"Happy 17__th__ Birthday Juliet!"_ with chocolate letters. "Tada!" Lily said presenting the cake like a show girl.

Before I had the chance to shush her again, she squealed and said "thanks you guys! You're the best!" and hugged us all at the same time. I smiled widely along with all my friends, silently accepting her thanks.

"Okay!" I said excitedly as I broke away from the hug and made my way toward the pile of presents I'd gotten her, "PRESENT TIME!"

Juliet blushed again and said "you guys didn't have to get me anything... really..."

"Are you kidding?" Lola said excitedly. "You have officially become of age!"

"Ya, but still..." Juliet trailed off.

"HAH! I dunno bout the rest of you guys, but I certainly do not intend to just 'give' you these 'gifts' until you promise me that you will _SHARE_" I said with an evil grin, over using the quotation symbol.

They all burst out laughing. "Oh Annabelle," Juliet said tears coming to her eyes from laughing so hard. I joined them, but stopped abruptly and said, "I'm not joking." Hearing me say that, they all doubled over laughing twice as hard.

"Annabelle, it's a wonder why you're not in Slytherin," Lily managed between giggles and gasps for breath. "You're always so evil and scheming."

"Ya, but I'm brave and courageous and all round good person." I said proudly, than whispered, "so long as gits don't get on my bad side, then it's downhill for them from there." That made everyone burst out laughing once again.

We laughed like that for a good 5 minutes... till my wonderfully trained nose picked up the scent of chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shhh," I quieted everyone, closing my eyes and letting my nose find the source of the wonderful smelling chocolate.

My friends all stopped laughing and gave me quizzical looks. I shrugged and simply said, "Chocolate."

They all started nodding understandingly. "Let's go on a quest and find out where it's coming from!" I said all excited and solemn.

My friends all picked themselves off the dorm ground where they'd all started laughing and rolling and bumping into each other, and followed me to the dorm door and beyond.

I cautiously made my way out of the dorm, wand at the ready in case this smell was just a charm to get us girls out of our dorms.

To my surprise, there was a table loaded with chocolate. "Whoa!" we all whispered at the same time. "Who set this up? " Lily asked.

"We did lily flower," came a voice from one of the chairs by the fireplace. It came so suddenly that we all screamed in unison.

"James! What the HELL are you doing sneaking up on us like that?" I yelled outraged.

"Sorry Annabelle," came a voice that immediately put a scowl on my face, "we wanted to surprise Juliet."

"I don't believe that answers my question Black." I spat his name.

Sensing the mood, James quickly stepped in between us and said, "Well, we were waiting for you girls to come down, so we could all celebrate Juliet's birthday." "In skimpy, barely covered girl parts, might I add" interrupted black in an undertone. I ignored him, choosing to be a good friend for Juliet's birthday, while James chuckled. He turned pink and dropped his gaze in shame as he caught lily's eyes.

"Anyways," he continued, "When we got tired of waiting, Padfoot suggested we charm the smell of chocolate so that it'd reach your dorm and tickle your taste buds enough to get you to come down here." "Which totally worked!" Black said as he and Potter high fived.

"Wait, where's Reuben?" Lola asked. We all turned to stare at her. "What?" she shrugged, "He's a wonderful listener when he can't talk." I nodded my understanding.

"He, uh, decided to skip this party," Black answered. "Oh," Lola said. "Well, okay, I'll take some chocolate and take my leave in a bit."

She made her way towards the table full of chocolate, took a plate, piled it high with cake and brownies, and fudge and little candies, then walked up to Juliet, whispered something to her, then went towards the dorms. Juliet was smiling after her, lost in thought. I made a mental note to ask Juliet what Lola'd said to her later.

"Where's Remus?" Juliet asked. "He'll be here soon." Black said grinning evilly. "Along with everyone else."

As soon as he said that, the portrait hole opened and a flood of 7th year Gryffindors came in yelling, and looking like they were ready to party.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as everyone was in the common room, they formed a circle around the table full of chocolate and Juliet, lily and me, and started singing happy birthday.

At the end of the song, everyone lifted their wands and made sparks fly. Using that as a distraction, some people made a gap in the circle, and slipped a big box in front of Juliet. She stepped forward a little nervously and walked up to the box. She looked back at us for reassurance, we all tried our best to look certain, I chanced a glace towards Sirius, and saw that he had an evil grin upon his face. A little unnerved, I started to move in behind Juliet, like I was spotting her, or something.

The box moved, as if something was trapped inside it. It tilted to the right, and left, and it even jumped up and down a bit, but never falling over. Suddenly, the top opened, and everyone had a different reaction to what was inside.

I gasped, and then scowled. Lily gasped and looked about ready to pass out. The partiers all had looks that ranged between shocks, amusement, bewilderment, and some disgust. Of course, Black and James were laughing their asses off and practically rolling all over the floor. They high fived one another and congratulated their newest accomplishment.

What had we seen? Well, I'll tell you, cuz you'll never guess.

What popped out of the box was Remus, covered by nothing but a ribbon bow where it was absolutely needed, and a heart shaped box full of heart shaped chocolates inside. He looked completely lost and dazed.

Juliet was stunned for a little while, and then she composed herself and ran over to him. She _accio-_ed some clothes for him, and got him covered in less than a minute. Remus only started to understand what was going on after Juliet had covered him.

By now, Black and James had stopped laughing, and noticed the look of disapproval on all four of our faces. Black spoke up first, because I guess he was too ashamed of the look Lily gave him. "Come on man, you were all worked up about what to get Juliet for her birthday, so we decided to make things easier for you. We helped you out. We were sure she'd love this present. After all, what 17 year old doesn't wanna get laid?" His speech was rewarded with some applause and props all from the guys and some really drunk girls.

"You had no right to do that. I'm very disappointed. Especially in you James, I thought you'd know better than to ridicule your friend like this. I'll be in the library if you need me." To be honest, I was surprised by Lily's words. On her way to the door leading to the hall, she stops and turns to Juliet and says, "I'm really sorry about all this Juliet, I'd like to be a better friend and stay and support your big day, but I just can't deal with what's just happened." And with that, she was out of the common room.

James was staring after her in bewilderment. I didn't want to see their relationship go down the drain. I may not want to admit it, but ever since James came into her life, Lily's been a lot happier, and it'd be a shame if he broke her heart after all this time. So, I turn to the completely clueless and confused Potter, and say, "go get her. Apologize."

There's one thing I love about James' personality, and it's his capability to admit when he's done something wrong, and to accept advice from friends... especially when it concerns or involves Lily. So, he did not need to be told twice about going after her. He was out the door and screaming, "Lily flower! I'm so sorry! It was just a joke!" in no time.

I decided to follow Lily's example and turn on Sirius. I opened my mouth, getting ready to yell and hex Black with everything I had, but I felt a gentle touch on my right shoulder. I turned, softening my expression as I made eye-contact with Juliet. "Just leave it Annabelle," She started to say softly. "He's sort of right. This is kind of what I wanted for my birthday..." I opened my mouth to say something, but she rushed on, "Not the sex part, but I only ever wanted Remus, and he gave me that... sort of. So, it's okay. Really." I closed my mouth and just nodded, deciding that I'd get Black back as soon as she was asleep or something.

"Anyways," she continued, "me and Remus are going to go for a midnight stroll around the school. Have fun here."

And so, she too left with Remus holding her arm, he still totally out of it and confused. I had no doubt that Black and Potter had charmed him into sleep. It tended to make people un-oriented for a little bit. _I'm sure it'll wear off soon, _I thought.

While all this was going on, I'd failed to notice that all my friends had left me, and that the party was in full blast. No one cared that the birthday girl wasn't even present; most of them were wasted already. They'd all heard that there would be a fun trick being played, free food, booze and other drinks.

Having nothing better to do, I made my way over to the table with all the chocolate. I took a plate, and charmed it to be a bigger size. I stocked up on all sorts of chocolates; from frogs, to hearts, to dark one, and light ones, to red ones and blue ones and rainbow coloured ones. After piling my big plate with the chocolate, I made my way over to the drinks. There was no one to share the night with, so I decided that I might as well get wasted along with everybody else. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so no school. I could have a hangover, and it wouldn't affect anything.

First, I took a little shot of whisky. The taste wasn't too great, but I poured another one anyways. I was starting to relax, so I decided to just take the whole damned bottle. I made my way toward the sofa by the fire place, and settled down in it. I stuffed my face with chocolate and helped it all down with a big gulp of whisky. I hadn't notice that someone had come to sit down with me until he spoke.

"Annabelle, that's really not a good idea. You shouldn't do that." Black said in a very concerned voice. His sudden words made my jump at least 50 feet in the air. "Hey, look who's telling who what a good idea is and what's not. I can do whatever I want Black, get lost." I said icily. "look, I guess what me and James did was a little wrong, but come on, he really wanted Juliet, he kept talking about how much he loves her and stuff, so I suggested that he, you know, show her, it'd make a nice birthday present, but he said they were waiting for marriage, so, I suggested a necklace. He shut down the idea almost immediately. He said it was too main stream and common. So I said I had a very good idea, and that me and James would take care of everything, and that it'd completely be unique and show her that he really loves her. He liked that idea, because that way, he could focus on his grades and spending time with her while we took care of the present. So, you can totally see that I had his best interest at heart. Just 'cuz they're not gonna have sex doesn't mean they can't do other things. Putting him in that box like that showed Juliet exactly what she had at her disposal. It was supposed to make them both happy."

It took me a minute to process what he'd just said. I put the bottle of whisky and my plate full of chocolate on a side table and turned to face him, "You didn't have to do it like that you know. You could've just sent him in a box... no need for clothes to be missing. Or you could've gotten special permission from the headmaster to let them go to Hogsmeade together. That would've been unique and shown his love too."

He thought it over, then grinned and said, "I suppose, but doing it this way was way more fun!"

We sat there in silence for a bit, lost in our own thoughts when Black said, "Hey, why are u all alone anyways? If you were with your friends I'm sure you wouldn't have drunk half a bottle of whisky in 10 minutes."

I consider hexing him, but I figure we're having a nice conversation for once – probably because I'm buzzed and relaxed thanks to the booze – and it'd be a shame to ruin it, but I don't want to give anything away, so I say, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair enough. But I think I'm answering both questions with my answer. James is off trying to fix things with Lily because of my stupid joke," he starts.

"Juliet is with Remus somewhere around the school," I continue, "and Lola's in the dorm."

"No she's not," Black said.

"Yes she is." I said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Annabelle, she's off with Reuben. That's why she left so early. He asked out on a date and she agreed." Black said matter-of-factly.

I started at him in shock, surprise and a little bit confused. Lola hated Reuben. Why would she agree? Has she really been hiding her feelings from us for this long? For the first time in my life, I'm speechless.

Black laughs an easy laugh. "Well, I guess I knew something you didn't." I glare at him.

"Sorry." He said, "So, seeing as we've been ditched by our friends, how would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I don't know if it's because of the whisky, or some deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, REALLY DEEP desire for him, I say yes.


End file.
